Whatever Mercy Lies Between Us
by Hope-Like-Fyre
Summary: A story in which Link and Mipha both learn what it means to lose. BotW AU. No Ganon. MiphLink. Possible spoilers. One-shot. Rated T for suggestive themes. R&R appreciated. Hurt/Comfort, Romance


Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda name, rights, or franchise.

A/N: This is a semi-songfic to "The Ocean Grew Hands to Hold Me" by The Wonder Years.

A/N 2: Flashbacks are separated from the main story by a line and underlined, italicized ellipses. The normal line breaks without an ellipsis indicate "chapters". Additionally, there are smaller "flashbacks" that appear within the story that do not have a line break, rather they are signaled by a change in tense using the auxiliary verb _had_.

With that, please enjoy.

* * *

_…I stopped making deals with god right around when you left…_

Link awoke to the monotonic frequencies of a heart monitor.

Shaking himself from sleep, he examined the machine carefully, searching for any changes in pattern.

_Heart Rate: 100_

He breathed a sigh of relief.

They hadn't always been in this sort of situation, he and his beloved. At one point, they had been happily living together in Hateno Village, far from the active Castle Town. Just four years ago, they had decided to move to Zora's Domain, as King Dorephan was in increasingly poor health. Mipha's old mentor, Muzu, had been the one to call attention to the King's illness and requested that Mipha come home at once. Sidon had tried his best to help, but the prince's fighting spirit was more likely to have a positive effect on the Zora people than his father. Without hesitation, Mipha and Link prepared to move into a small alcove near the King's personal chambers.

The move hadn't been as problematic as the two had anticipated. The Zora graciously welcomed Link into their domain and Link's body quickly acclimated to the change in humidity. His normal tunic and pants, however, were soon replaced by the Zora armor Mipha had made for him. He had accepted it without a second thought and wore it proudly, symbolizing his acceptance of Mipha's wedding proposal. However, due to her father's illness, Mipha and Link faced the dilemma of breaking tradition by holding a short ceremony or none at all. Although they had consulted many Zora, no one could give them a reasonable answer. This sort of situation had never happened before and, because neither Mipha nor Link knew what a good course of action would be, the couple reached a simple conclusion:

"We wait until my father is better, then we marry." Mipha had suggested. "What do you think?"

"I think I can wait that long." Link had said with a grin.

The Zora King's recovery took much longer than expected. Doctors of all races were called upon, in hopes they could help identify the cause for his prolonged illness. Not even the Zora doctors could diagnose him. To all of the doctors in Hyrule, the Zora King was simply beyond health. Having lived a good, long life, the King easily accepted the possibility of death and, as a result, many Zora believed, although they hated to admit it, that it might be best for the entire domain if Mipha were to become Queen.

The day was vivid in Link's memory. Sidon had asked Link and Mipha to join him for dinner. Once seated, the three began with lighthearted conversation about the days of their youth.

The prince then asked. "So, what are your wedding plans, dear sister?"

Mipha swallowed. She and Link glanced at one another. With a shrug, Link answered.

"We haven't thought about it much. We were thinking that we could marry once the King is better."

Sidon stroked his chin. "I see. And I suppose that the post-wedding plans are also undecided?"

Mipha nodded. "Yes. We want to take care of Father first and foremost. Afterward, we can plan our wedding." She glanced at Link tenderly. "And our honeymoon."

"Maybe everyone could think of us as the 'yet-to-be-married' married couple." Link joked, returning Mipha's glance. "We've been dating for so long; I sometimes forget we aren't married yet!"

He winked at his fiancée, who could only blush.

Sidon laughed. "Yes, yes! I suppose that does suit your current situation! After all, you two have been inseparable since we were children!"

His laughter trailed off. Almost immediately, a heavy and uncomfortable silence loomed around them. The three ate without a sound and as he chewed, Sidon decided that the request of the Zora people had to be broached at some point. So, he cleared his throat and posited another question to Mipha, but her reaction was less than what anyone could have hoped for.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"The people were thinking that maybe, because you have a betrothed, you could become our Queen." Sidon repeated. "In the event Father does not recover."

"Absolutely not." Mipha answered. "I cannot believe they would support such an outlandish proposal! Ascend to the throne while our father is still alive? It's unheard of! Have they no loyalty?"

Sidon knew his older sister well, perhaps even better than their own father, and he was sure that Mipha would deny the proposal to exploit her birthright early and ascend the throne. He would not give up on their father so easily either.

"It's settled then." He clapped his hands together. "We will find a way to cure Father!"

Mipha and Link nodded in response. The three of them were prepared to do absolutely anything to bring the Zora King back into good health.

Little did they know that the cure would not come by their hands. King Dorephan died four-and-a-half weeks after his daughter's return to the Domain. He called both of his children in to see him the day of his death. After entertaining an audience of Muzu, Mipha, and Sidon, the King asked for Link. As he climbed the steps to the King's antechamber, Link could only imagine what conclusion they had reached and how their decision would impact the future of the Zora populace.

Secretly, he hoped that Mipha would not take the throne. Although he would support her in every way possible, he had grown attached to their quiet life in Hateno Village. He reached the door to the King's throne room and paused momentarily to collect himself.

With a push, the Hylian walked through the antechamber and into the throne room itself. He approached the throne and when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he lowered himself onto one knee. Rising, he stepped backward a few paces. The princess and the prince came down and stood next to him, one on each side. The three looked up at King Dorephan with open ears and focused eyes. The large Zora looked at all of them, smiling.

Bringing a handkerchief to his mouth, The King coughed several times before finally clearing his throat. He spoke:

"It is best for us, the Zora, if Mipha takes the throne." King Dorephan's voice was hoarse and tired. "But she has made it clear she wishes to spend her life outside of the Domain with you, Link. So, we have elected Prince Sidon to take the throne. I ask you–" The King was interrupted by another coughing fit.

Sidon and Mipha raced up the stairs to his side, but the King held up his hand in an attempt to diffuse any alarm in his children. He motioned for Muzu to continue for him.

"The King would like to hear your opinion." Muzu finished. "After listening to all possible complaints and issues that may arise from this decision, we have decided that Prince Sidon should be the one to take throne. The King does not want to impose on the life Princess Mipha has with you outside of our Domain, so we ask you: What would _you_ do in this situation?"

Link was taken aback that King Dorephan was interested in his opinion. Secretly, he was ecstatic that the King was willing to allow Mipha to continue living with him in Hateno Village. He swallowed.

"W-Well, I believe Prince Sidon would be the best fit for the throne. He is bold and understands the meaning of peace. He will make an excellent king." Link replied with certainty.

"No!" Sidon refused loudly. He jerked his head to shoot Link a quizzical glare. "I will not allow it!"

He turned to his father. "Father, we will find a cure. We will learn what is ailing you and we will cure you, so you may continue to rule over Zora's Domain!"

The King chuckled hoarsely. "My son, always so headstrong and spirited. Do you not know when an old fool is dying?"

"You are not a fool!" Sidon exclaimed. "You are my – _our_ father! You were the one to teach us how to be who we are today!"

The King sighed heavily. "Sidon…"

"Do you not understand? The Zora people need you! Mipha needs you!" Sidon grimaced, tears streaming down his face. "_I need you!_"

Sidon's exclamations echoed throughout the chamber. However, his father did not reply.

"Father?" Sidon sniffed, wiping his face.

The King sat motionless.

"Father?!" Sidon placed a hand on his shoulder. It was already cold and slowly stiffening.

The realization hit the prince with the force of a crashing wave. Rigor mortis. Which could only mean…

"Father!" Sidon threw his arms around the King, weeping.

Mipha grabbed ahold of Sidon's body, pulling him from their father's corpse.

"No! _No!_ Mipha! Let go of me!" Sidon commanded. He thrashed around, hoping to break free of Mipha's hold.

Soon, his strength began to waver. He collapsed onto the floor, still in his sister's arms.

"Mipha…. Oh, Mipha…." He struggled to say.

Mipha tightened her embrace. "Shh, shh. It's okay. You're okay, Sidon."

Link looked on without a word. As much as he would have liked to comfort the prince, he knew it was more appropriate for him to bow his head and say a prayer for the Zora King. She was so strong, his fiancée. Consoling her brother now just as she had when they were children. Even while watching the two Zora siblings, he couldn't help but focus on how strong and courageous Mipha was. Comforting Sidon when she likely was in a similar state of despair, she showed no emotion other than love. She had a strange control over her emotions. Her sadness was locked away for the time being, which allowed her to shower the prince in love and comfort. Perhaps it was because she was expected to be calm and collected so she could properly watch over her baby brother. Or maybe it was a duty that Mipha placed on herself because she was the older sibling. Link had no blood, no brothers or sisters, so he couldn't empathize, but, if it was Mipha's duty to comfort her brother, then it was Link's duty to comfort _her_.

When they finally retired to their room, Mipha latched onto him like a security blanket. They sat on the bed, Mipha in Link's lap, as he stroked her head fin soothingly.

"I want to stay here and look after Sidon for a while." She said, looking at the floor.

Link agreed. It was a fair decision.

"Link, I don't want to upset our people, but I can't want to wait anymore." Mipha dropped her regal inflections. "There's a full moon next week. It's supposed to bring Zora luck. I've heard that many Zora wish they could get married in moonlight."

She turned to him. "So, would you like–"

Link stopped her sentence short with a kiss. Lovingly, he brought her closer to him. After a time, he broke the kiss and slid off of the bed onto the floor.

"Link," Mipha began chuckling. "What are you–?"

Now on one knee, Link pulled a small box from his bag. It was a purple velvet with gold trim around the edges. He looked at the box briefly and looked up at the Zora princess.

"Mipha, will you marry me? Under the full moon?"

He popped the box open. Inside, there was a glorious golden band with three small pieces of sapphire arranged in a triangular pattern around a golden symbol. Mipha gasped, raising a hand to her heart. Her mouth hung open. Unable to speak, she nodded.

Link grinned. He felt he had really outdone himself with the ring, and Mipha's reaction proved that. He plucked the ring from its place in the box and took hold of Mipha's left hand. He brought it up and fanned out her fingers, sliding the new piece of metal onto Mipha's ring finger.

_A perfect fit._

Still in shock, Mipha could hardly raise her hand to look at it.

"Link," She breathed. "It's…beautiful."

"I know that, technically, we're already engaged," Link began, rubbing his neck. "I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't give you a ring."

Mipha shook her head. "Of course, I want to marry you." She took his face in hands and kissed him deeply.

"Now, I've asked Muzu to handle the arrangements quickly and quietly." She continued. "And, I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this. I didn't think that our trip would last this long."

She looked up at him, tears filling her amber eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Mipha, there's no need for apologies." Link pulled her closer. "We'll stay as long as you like."

Mipha kissed his cheek. "Link, I love you."

"I love you too, Mipha." He bent down to kiss her again.

Clothes eventually found their way to the floor and the two headed to bed for a night of dreamless slumber.

They woke up naked, entangled in one another. The bedclothes were strewn about aimlessly, likely a result of Mipha's thrashing throughout the night. She had had another nightmare it seemed. At one point, she stopped thrashing, her body desperate for a reprieve, and Link had seized the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and close the gap between them. He had soothed her restlessness with gentle kisses and soft declarations of love that were barely above a whisper. Now, in the Domain's quiet, purple dawn, the two rose wordlessly, sharing a kiss and a tender embrace. They bathed, dressed, and made their way to the King's chambers in silence. As they entered the throne room, Mipha squeezed Link's hand.

The room was eerily silent despite the number of Zora in attendance; a form of respect for the dead, or so he was told. The Hylian's every footstep was audible as he approached the front of the room. He took his place in the second pew as Mipha continued up the steps to meet her brother.

The King's body, frozen in ice, was ready to begin its descent into the river, as was tradition. Muzu, who was situated behind the podium, cleared his throat.

"My friends," He began. "We are gathered here today to remember our king, Dorephan, who stood by us and ruled over our people justly. May his soul find rest in the waters from where we Zora emerged."

The attending Zora clapped softly. A few silent tears and hushed cries came from some of the more devastated individuals. Muzu then opened the casket, announcing that anyone who wished to pay their respects to the late king was welcome to do so. Link followed his row and came face-to-face with the king. He leaned close to the king's ear.

"I'll keep her safe." He whispered.

After the last Zora had paid her respects, the body was moved outside. Six pallbearers, followed by Mipha and Sidon, carried the large Zora to the edge of Zora's Domain. The river flowed quickly underneath them, as if it was ready to take King Dorephan to the next life.

The traditional Zora burial at sea, or in this case, river, symbolized the Zora returning home after years on land. It was only fitting that, as the Zora people had emerged from the water, their dead be returned there. As the funeral progressed, Link thought of Mipha. The Zora were an old race who prided themselves on their adherence to tradition and, although Link had his doubts, he couldn't help but feel that there was a possibility Zora tradition might separate him from his wife. He was a Hylian, so a water burial seemed a little too honorable for him. Mipha, however, was indeed a Zora and, being the princess, would be expected to follow the traditions of her people; a land burial was too lowly for her.

Questions flooded his head. It was only when an unnamed Zora walked past him that Link refocused his attention to the funeral.

The body of the late king was placed onto a raft. After a final salute and farewell, his body was pushed into the river. The swift current picked up the raft with ease and, within seconds, the Zora King's body was on the way to its final resting place.

Mipha retained her composure throughout the entirety of her father's funeral, but once inside the comforts of her bedchamber, Mipha collapsed into Link's arms and wept.

They married underneath an arch constructed of driftwood, bathed in pale moonlight. The ceremony was short candid, with only their closest friends and family in attendance, as neither had wanted to drag out the occasion. Though the air around them was cold, Link's skin was warm to the touch and his hands enveloping hers sent chills down Mipha's spine. The blue nightshade in the bouquet beside her filled the cool air with a subtle, pleasant sweetness and, as they exchanged their vows, Mipha noticed that Link's breath hung in the air, his declaration of love laid bare for all the world to see, and in those newborn droplets of ice, Mipha heard a phrase Link had often whispered to her in the comfort of their own home:

_You're the one thing I got right._

Muzu continued with the proceedings, leaving the couple to become lost in one another's eyes. As Link gazed into Mipha's, he could see their entire future laid out before him. There, in her amber pools of starlight, he saw all the things they had ever talked about: their dream home, their children, growing old together; all of it dispersed brick by brick in front of him. He smiled at her, knowing that what waited beyond tomorrow was a life filled with joy and happiness.

A life of having her by his side.

* * *

That same girl was now laying in the bed opposite him, connected to machines through tubes and wires. Being a hopeless romantic, Link ensured Mipha knew that he loved her every single day.

However, Mipha was rarely awake these days. Doctors tried to calm Link when she first slept for twenty-four straight hours, telling him that, just as one sleeps at night to recover from the strains of their day, Mipha was sleeping to recover from the strains of her disease. They immediately fitted Mipha's sleeping body with a feeding tube for her nutrients, a port-a-cath for her medicine, and an IV tube of sodium bicarbonate. He watched with a careful eye as they completed their tasks dutifully, their skilled hands guiding machines and cross-checking for possible errors. The head doctor had come over and explained to Link what they had done, what it meant for Mipha, and how it would help stave off the cancer.

_There was that word again._ Six letters that Link, despite his many gifts and talents, couldn't save Mipha from. He _loathed_ that word. It garnered false pity and made his wife a prime target for those who felt it was their business to prey on sleeping patients or their families who were grasping for slivers of hope. The chaplains were the worst of them. Everyone knew about the land's ancient creation story. It had been passed down, generation to generation: three golden goddesses created the land and returned to the heavens. To maintain peace among the sentient and non-sentient beings in the world they had created, they left behind a sacred artifact, a symbol of peace and tranquility. Nevertheless, it seemed as if every backpacking simpleton who ever ventured outside of Hyrule found 'the true god' and returned to share their 'findings'. Link was polite, but firm when the chaplains would ask permission to enter his wife's room. He mused that there were some people in the hospital that took comfort in what the chaplains provided and decided early on to mask his annoyance at the disruption they caused. Every unwarranted entrance was met with a well-mannered excuse and a simple goodbye. It was a stale interaction.

The door cracked open so suddenly that Link jolted awake. He didn't know that he had been sleeping. Immediately, he readied himself for another chaplain, but a familiar voice came through.

"Link, buddy, are you awake? Brought you some grub."

It was Daruk. Link beckoned him in.

The Goron had a large paper bag in his hands, filled to bursting, as was his tendency. When their friends learned of Mipha's cancer, Daruk offered to cook for the couple and bring them lunch and dinner, Zelda offered to housesit while they were away, and Urbosa, although already laden with work as the Gerudo Chieftain, offered to bring the couple anything else they needed. Even Revali offered to bring them food from time to time.

Daruk pulled out a variety of homemade snacks, six bottles of fresh spring water, and two large containers of his specialty – a hearty soup made from herbs, vegetables, and a ridiculous amount of Staminoka bass. Daruk handed one of the spoons he had brought to Link and sat opposite him. He motioned toward the steaming meal.

"Chow down." Daruk smiled invitingly.

Link wasted no time.

Daruk chuckled. "Aren't they feeding you in this place?"

"Not really." Link said between mouthfuls of food. "Everything tastes like plastic."

Daruk sighed, rolling his eyes. "So much for a place that's focused on health."

Link nodded. It was a sad truth.

Daruk turned his attention to Mipha, who had been sleeping peacefully. He wanted to ask Link about any progress, but given that nothing had changed since yesterday, he thought better of it, and continued to look around the room as Link's devastating rampage slowed into normal eating behavior.

"Thanks for the meal, Daruk." Link said as he wiped the corners of his mouth. "It's delicious."

"Anything for you two." Daruk replied. "So, what would you like for dinner tomorrow?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead. How about I call you later?" Link suggested.

Daruk nodded. "Just let me know before noon."

A few hours passed and the two sat in silence for the most part. Daruk would ask Link an occasional question and Link would reply, but he never offered much and Daruk was sure not to push. It was a trying time for everyone, Link and Mipha most of all. Around ten-thirty, Daruk stood up.

"I should probably get home." He put a hand on Link's shoulder. "If you need anything, go ahead and ask."

Link turned his head to meet Daruk's. "Thanks. I'll let you know."

Daruk bent down and hugged his friend. Link returned it, but his grasp was weak. Daruk couldn't blame him, he'd been sleeping on a cheap fold-out bed in a hospital next to his wife for months. Though the meal seemed to energize him, his overall strength was waning. During the early stages of Mipha's cancer, Link would send daily updates on Mipha's health and the procedures being planned. Soon, daily turned into weekly, weekly turned into bi-weekly, and then into static. Daruk was sure the others had taken notice; Link was utterly exhausted.

"Do you want me to stay?" Daruk asked. "I can go upstairs."

"I wouldn't ask you to do that." Link answered.

"I'm not asking you to." Daruk countered. "Just answer the question. Do you want me to stay?"

Link looked up at the large Goron. Daruk stared back at him. Link's eyes, once a vibrant cerulean, had become greyer and greyer with every passing day; indisputable evidence of his fatigue.

Daruk took the gesture as a silent 'yes'. He walked over to the tray table and grabbed the keycard.

"Call if you need me." Daruk tapped the slate on his hip and left.

Link was then left alone with his thoughts. He was always grateful for his friends, but he couldn't help feeling as if he was dragging all of them down. Without him, they wouldn't have to come to the hospital. If he weren't around, they could be happy and free to enjoy their lives. Even when they did come to see him, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Everything that was once important to him was forgotten the day that Mipha was diagnosed. Their dreams and plans for the future were put on hold. Once Mipha was better, then they could continue. Then they could be happy.

He rose from his seat and walked over to Mipha, placing a hand on the siderail of her bed.

_"Whatever darkness is in me, that will be the light to guide you."_

_"There's no darkness in you Mipha, you're the light of my life." _

That was their interaction on the last day Mipha was fully conscious: a quote from the poetry she sometimes wrote. They had been talking a lot since Mipha had been admitted to the hospital. Talking about the future,_ their_ future, and how this small snag was just another obstacle to be overcome. She had given him that smile he adored so much and had taken his hand in hers. It was only a few days after her twenty-four-hour nap, and, as a result, Link was very sensitive to any changes in Mipha. Even the slightest change in heartbeat was enough to send him into a frazzled state. Mipha couldn't help but laugh when he began hovering over her like a mother would her newborn child.

_"I love you Link. I want nothing more than to be with you."_

_"I love you too, Mipha. More than you could ever possibly know."_

They had hugged as well as they could from such an awkward angle, then Link had kissed her deeply and turned out the lights. A last 'goodnight' and 'I love you' were exchanged between the two before Link had drifted off to sleep.

A knock at the door pulled Link from his reminiscence. He cleared his throat.

"Come in." he said.

A young nurse came in through the door with a clipboard.

"Hiya, my name's Purah! I'm your night nurse." the young woman exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "You must be Link."

"That's me."

"O-kay!" Purah grinned. "Let's check on our patient!"

She went over to examine Mipha and the machines.

Link couldn't help but stare at the woman. She was around a child's height and wore rounded red glasses that were a little too large for her face. Her energetic nature made Link a little jealous. He wished he could be that way for Mipha now, but in all honesty, he was biding his time until Mipha woke up. He imagined that his normal focus would return the minute she opened her eyes. He was counting on it.

"I know what you're thinking," Purah gave Link a knowing look.

"Huh?"

"You're thinking 'isn't she a little young to be a doctor?', aren't you?" Purah shot Link a mock-glare. "For your information, I'm well over–"

"I wasn't thinking that." Link said matter-of-factly. "I was thinking that you could be a bit quieter out of respect for my wife."

Once the words had left Link's mouth, he regretted them. His tone and word choice were a little too harsh. After all, the woman was just doing her job. So what if she was more energetic and louder than Link would have liked? Mipha may have liked her attitude. It may have made her feel less scared, at least subconsciously. He put his head down, berating himself internally.

Purah's laughter began to fill the room. Link raised his head and looked at her curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh." Purah said, placing a hand in front of her mouth. "It's just that I've been told a lot worse. You've nothing to apologize for." She gave Link a thumbs-up and went back to work.

A few scribbles on her clipboard later, Purah came over to inform Link of her findings.

"So, Mipha is in a good state. Heart and oxygen rate are normal, the feeding tube is functioning perfectly, and her medicine seems to be working as well. We'll have to order another X-ray to check on the polyps, but I think we can hold off on that for another two days. The longer she sleeps, the better, so don't wake her up unless absolutely necessary. I mean it." Purah wagged her index finger at Link.

Link half-smiled.

"I'll be around during the night if you need anything. Just hit the red button and ask for me." Purah explained.

She wished them both a goodnight and left.

When Link awoke the next morning, he found doctors in their room, crowding around Mipha. He sat up quickly and asked what was happening. A nurse turned to him with a troubled expression on her face.

"Your wife," The nurse began. "She's…"

* * *

_…I'll guard what's left of the good in us…_

"W-What?" Link stammered. He had barely managed to choke out that single word.

"Dehydrated. Lack of water throughout the night. Apparently, the night nurse wasn't properly informed of your wife's needs." The doctor explained. "We are currently giving her what we hope will be enough to rehydrate her." He put a hand on Link's shoulder. "Don't worry young man, she'll be all right."

As an extra precaution, the doctor ordered Mipha to be given four liters of water through her feeding tube every two hours. A large humidifier was also fixed to a wall near the back of the room to meet the Zora's need for a quasi-aquatic environment. Nurses came and filled it with freshwater daily to aid in Mipha's comfort and hydration. Though Link became used to the periodical disruption of nurses coming in to check the humidifier or to give Mipha water rather easily, he desperately wanted them to grant him some solitude with his wife. It was difficult enough watching the one he loved fight this disease while confined to a sick bed, but it was nearly impossible to do with nurses and doctors coming in every two hours to check on her. It perpetuated a reality Link did not want to think about; the reality that Mipha may never come back to him.

_The reality that Mipha may die._

A knock on the door caught his attention. Purah poked her head in the room.

_Can I come in?_ She mouthed.

Link motioned for her to enter.

Purah slipped in quietly.

"I came to apologize in person." Purah hung her head. "I don't understand it. She was sweating without a fever last night, so I ordered more water for her. It doesn't make any sense."

Link was silent, slowly processing Purah's words.

"Sweating without a fever." Link repeated. He turned to Purah. "How does that happen?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I was doing some research this morning when I learned she was dehydrated. There isn't much to say except, well…" Her voice trailed off.

"Except what?" Link asked anxiously. The silence that Purah seemed either unwilling or unable to break further worsened his concern for Mipha's chances of survival.

The nurse stared at her feet.

"Purah…," Link pleaded. "Please…"

"Well," Purah began. "The body raises its temperature to make itself inhospitable for viruses and parasites. Mipha's body temperature was extremely low last night, but she still sweat like crazy… Maybe…"

"Maybe…?" Link prodded.

"Maybe it means the medicine isn't working as well as we thought." Purah finally concluded.

Link's mind went into overdrive. It took all of the strength he had left to not rush to his beloved and wake her. Every ounce of his concentration was directed towards rooting himself in place, so he would not wake Mipha, hold her, and kiss her with abandon. He needed to remain strong, but how could he do so when Mipha was fighting a disease that could very well kill her in some goddess-forsaken hospital surrounded by incompetent doctors and nurses?

"Link?" Purah asked

Link didn't respond. He sat on the edge of his chair; eyes transfixed on Mipha with newfound focus.

Purah turned toward the door without a word. As she left the room, she muttered another soft apology.

A few minutes after she had left, there was a knock on the door.

Link couldn't react. His stomach churned, twisting itself into tight knots. there was a lump in his throat that rendered him speechless, and he was frozen in place. His world seemed to have slowed to a crawl. He could see the events that had occurred just a few hours earlier unfold in slow-motion. His mind searched every nuance, every change in expression or in tone of voice, hoping to find a clue or an explanation.

Another knock, albeit louder.

Link couldn't move, he was too far down the rabbit hole. Too far inside his own head.

Finally, the doorknob turned and in stepped the source of the knocking: Urbosa.

"I heard from Daruk that you asked him to sleep here." She teased. "Naturally, I had to come and scold you for not letting _me_ stay here last time."

Link snapped out of his trance. The lump in his throat receded, allowing him to swallow. He composed himself and addressed his friend.

"Morning to you too, Urbosa." Link spoke without looking up.

The Gerudo Chieftain set a paper bag on the table. "Zelda told me you like baked apples. Figured I'd bring you some for breakfast."

"Thank you."

The silence that fell upon them was deafening, but like Daruk, Urbosa knew better than to ask Link questions. Even the occasional question was absolutely forbidden in her mind. After all, if it was Zelda in that bed, she would vehemently argue with everyone that dared enter their room, doctor or otherwise. Link, however, was quite different than she, so it was no surprise when he began to shut himself up inside the hospital room. That was his way of coping; his way of retaining control in a situation where he had none.

"You know, you can ask, if you want." Link said tiredly.

Urbosa chuckled lightly. Even in anguish, Link was still himself. Or maybe he just saw through everyone because they all wanted to ask the same thing. So, to seize the chance that she had been given, Urbosa began her string of questions.

"Alright. Has she woken up since the last time?"

"No." Link shook his head. "She's been asleep."

"Have the nurses been treating her nicely?" She continued.

Link nodded.

"I see." Urbosa hesitated but asked her final question anyway. "One last thing. How are you?"

Link swallowed. He'd been asked this question many times before, but he never knew how to answer it.

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess?"

"Now that wasn't very convincing." She teased again.

"Maybe it's because I'm not."

Link's response was as callous as it was candid. What kind of response was she hoping for anyway? That Link would be okay in the midst of his entire world collapsing? She chastised herself for allowing her mischievous nature to get the better of her.

Urbosa glanced at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Link sighed. "A lot of people have already said sorry to me today."

"Do you want me to take it back?" Urbosa asked, leaning closer to him.

His eyes remained focused on Mipha.

"No."

"Look, I don't know if I told you this already, but you can always vent to me. The same goes for Zelda and Daruk, of course." She smiled impishly. "Revali? Maybe not so much, but you get the point."

Link drew a deep breath. "Do you want the truth?"

Urbosa nodded. "More than anything. We want you to lean on us if you need to, Link. All of us."

Link sighed again. "Alright…here's the truth…"

* * *

_…_

"Link? Link! Over here!" the Hylian princess raised her hand, waving.

Link caught sight of her hand above the crowd and proceeded toward it.

"Well, well, look who's finally here." Revali said from a nearby table. He scoffed. "Late as usual."

Daruk raised a hand to his face. "Revali, give the kid a break. He came all the way from Zora's Domain."

"Zora's Domain? My, my," Urbosa cracked a smile. "Just what, or _who_, were you doing there?"

"Urbosa!" Zelda shot her girlfriend an angry glare.

Urbosa could only chuckle. Flustering Zelda was one of her favorite pastimes, and one of her ways of expressing her love for the Hylian girl.

"I'll have you all know that Link was in Zora's Domain on my orders! He was helping the Zora research that mysterious object that appeared in the East Reservoir Lake." Zelda explained.

"My brothers say something came up from the ground on Death Mountain." Daruk sat back in his chair, folding his arms. "Wasn't there something strange happening in Gerudo Desert too?"

Urbosa nodded. "Yes. I haven't gone to see what it is yet, but my informants told me that it's some sort of…mechanical creature. I was going to see it for myself when I returned to–"

"My people said something strange came onto our land as well, near the Frontier." Revali interrupted. "I think it's clear that none of us have had the time to go see them for– Mmph!"

Urbosa trapped the Rito's beak in a vice-like grip. "As I was saying, I plan to investigate the creature myself when I return to Gerudo Town." She turned to Zelda. "I believe that Daruk and Revali wish to do the same when they return to their homes."

She let go of Revali, who began to rub his offended beak.

"Is that how you treat a friend, Urbosa?" He accused.

Urbosa smirked. "Only the ones who annoy me…like you."

Daruk threw his head back, laughing loudly.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "If we could remain on topic…Link, you've been inspecting the East Reservoir Lake for weeks now. What have you found?"

"There's definitely something in the water. I'm not an avid swimmer, so I had Mipha check for me. It's…large. Mipha said it looked like some sort of machine." Link recounted. "It sounds like whatever is happening in the other areas of Hyrule is happening there too."

Zelda became lost in thought. So, there were more of these mechanical creatures lurking about Hyrule. The question was, why hadn't the creature in Zora's Domain surfaced like the others? Was it shy? Was it nefarious? Perhaps it was waiting to feast on Zora who swam too close to it? Then again, Link had mentioned Mipha's involvement. The Zora princess had been able to get near enough to make out the creature's shape and apparent size without being harmed. Perhaps that meant the machines were friendly? But their sudden appearance had struck fear into the hearts of Hyrule's people. _Best to proceed with caution._ She mused.

"I want you three to return to Hyrule Castle with me." She said, pointing to the three Champions in front of her. "We will all go investigate these machines together, one by one." She turned to Link. "Go back to Zora's Domain and inform Princess Mipha of what we've discussed here. Bring her back to the castle with you. In a weeks' time, we will begin our investigation."

After a brief stop for supplies, Link was riding for Zora's Domain.

_…_

* * *

"…and that's how I'm feeling Urbosa. Are you satisfied?" Link finished.

Urbosa sat silently, hands folded in her lap. Link had just buried her under a mountain of emotions, but who could blame him? To say Link was going through a lot was an understatement. He was suffocating. Haunted by both the ghosts of his past and those of right now. Haunted by the fact he could only bide his time while his wife fought for her very life.

Urbosa thought back to the first time she and Zelda had come to see Link in the hospital. Daruk had told them Link wasn't in much of a conversational mood, but they went in anyway. She felt it would be an insult to their friendship if she didn't visit her friends, regardless of their situation. That's what friends were for, right? To help one another in times of need?

The two women had entered the dark room, following permission from a hushed and hoarse voice Urbosa assumed belonged to Link. She had seen the heavy accordion curtains closed so tightly they blocked every trace of the radiant sun from the room. The glow of the screens on the various machines that surrounded Mipha shone some light into the room, but the darkness seemed to swallow that light before it ever touched their faces.

Link, who had been sitting knees-to-chest in his chair, watched over Mipha tirelessly back then. He rarely ate or slept, instead devoting all of his time to guarding his wife. He had lost so much since he had come to the hospital. His skin, once tanned, was now pallid, bleached by the glow of artificial light and his muscles were atrophying, allowing his bones to show through his once muscular exterior. The Link that Urbosa and Zelda knew was fading away, slowly being replaced by this new cadaver, one who was continuously locked up beside his wife, without a care for anyone else, including himself.

_It was a horrible excuse for a life._

She pulled herself from her memories. Link had become much better about his health since then. He ate the larger meals his friends brought him and began to venture outside the hospital room, often taking walks through the hospital's garden. While his reprieve never lasted long, Urbosa was glad that Link had finally begun to focus on himself as well as his wife.

"I'm sorry, Link." Urbosa said finally.

Link looked at her for the first time that day.

As she got up to leave, Urbosa stole one more glance at the couple. From this angle, she could see the emotional scars Link bore. She saw how dark the bags under his eyes were and how far they hung down his once taut face. It was almost as if Link was undergoing the same treatment as Mipha.

_"People come here to die, Urbosa. Don't you get that?"_

That's what he had said to her the first time she came to visit him. Fitting, since he just had to push others away back then. Anyone who cared for him or for Mipha, everyone who had gathered around to support him, he had chased them off like a rabid dog. Even now, Link hated himself more than anyone else. The only thing he hated more than himself was the cancer that was slowly consuming the person he loved.

The door closed. Link sighed heavily and stood. Turning toward the door, he headed for the men's room. Once there, he focused on his breathing. The scent of bleach and various other chemicals stung his nostrils, but he kept breathing. In. Out. In. Out. In.

He opened his eyes and examined the mirror in front of him. A large crack extended down the length of the mirror, as if the frame was too tight. Link stared at his reflection, cut in two by the crack. He traced it lightly with his index finger, fully expecting to feel fragments of jagged glass, but he was surprised when he touched the mirror; its surface was smooth. Intrigued, Link swept his hand across the mirror several times.

_It's cracked on the inside._

A note resting on the shelf next to the mirror caught his attention. Link hadn't noticed it before, but now he felt like the note was calling to him, begging to be read. He plucked the note from its perch and tried to read the childish scrawl:

_New one on the way. _

He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. He knew all too well what that felt like. Cracked on the inside, hiding behind a mask, being replaced. All of it seemed to parallel his own life, it was like his lapses were laid bare for all to see in the mirror before him. He set the note back on the shelf, glancing once more at his split reflection. The person looking back at him only somewhat resembled what Link thought he looked like. In his mind, he was young, his skin still glowed, and his eyes were bright. Now, he seemed many years older, his skin was pale, and his eyes were dim from the pain. He smiled at his reflection and turned away from the mirror.

His typically calm demeanor was replaced quickly by frustration and then transformed into violent rage. Without thinking, he turned around and struck the mirror with his fist. Glass fell around his hand, he could see red beginning to drip from his fingers, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Picking the shards from his knuckles, he figured someone had heard the crash and was starting to search for the source of the sound. Wrapping his bloodied hand in paper towels, he returned to Mipha's room.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at Mipha's door. A nurse entered.

"Hey, we heard a crash and we're just checking in. Everything okay in…"

Her voice trailed off when she saw Link's hand. He hadn't tried to hide it. Whether he wanted to get caught or simply couldn't care anymore, Link didn't know, but he unwrapped his hand all the same, showing the nurse his bloodied knuckles like a badge of honor.

The nurse bent down and examined his hand.

"That doesn't look too bad."

She looked Link in the eyes. He stared back at her.

"You're lucky. Nothing's severed."

She stood up. Link hadn't said a word since she had entered the room. The nurse opened a cabinet near the door and pulled out some peroxide, a roll of gauze and a tube of antibiotic ointment. Returning to him, she cleaned off his hand with peroxide, applied the ointment and began dressing the miniscule wounds on his knuckles.

"So, what made you decide to do that?" She asked, finishing her work.

Link examined his freshly-dressed hand. The nurse had used as few resources as possible to ensure Link retained range of motion in his hand. He stretched his hand wide and then made a fist, testing the limits of his new dressing. Leaning back in his chair, he muttered a soft word of thanks. However, his face remained blank.

"I see." The nurse smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, this isn't the first time you've caused trouble, you know."

If Link was surprised by the nurse's utterance, he didn't show it. Maintaining his vacant stare, he continued to look at the nurse as if he could see straight through her. He was tired; tired of the pain, tired of the suffering, and, most of all, tired of standing idly by while his wife was in a hospital bed. In spite of himself, he began thinking back to when they first arrived at the hospital, nearly seven months after Mipha's father had passed away. Mipha hadn't been feeling well and her once brilliant red and white scales became dull and lifeless. Her agility in the water and her overall stamina had decreased as well, and soon, Mipha was barely able to walk on her own. They had exhausted the knowledge of every doctor in the Domain, so much so that each of them recommended taking Mipha to a Hylian doctor.

The doctors in Hyrule, knowledgeable though they were, were gruff and coarse. They seemed to care little for what tragedies would follow whatever bad news they had to bring, and it had been no different for the couple. Mipha's diagnosis came with no warning, not even a hint of sorrow, as the doctor's words cut through them both like hot, jagged knives. The doctor had expressed his routine condolences, bowed, and left the two to collect their bearings before being escorted out.

Her prognosis came later. She could take the medicinal route and fight for her life or she could enjoy her last seven months in the world. Mipha chose the former, fully aware of the risks, but certain she would be able to overcome the cancer that had entered her body. Link had the utmost faith in her, however, he doubted the doctors from the outset. What they were saying made no sense to him. How could Mipha be all right if her cancer was already in its third stage? How could she recover from it? Not even the Zora had been able to determine why Mipha was suddenly so weak, so how could Hylian doctors be able to diagnose her so easily? There were so many questions, Link felt himself drowning in them.

_"There are doctors and nurses who have husbands and wives, but they circle like vultures around these sick beds, just watching families die! So, excuse me for not believing them when they say she'll be all right! Excuse me for having concern for my wife!"_

He had been so angry back then.

With a quick shake, he was back in the present.

"Well now, come out of our trance, have we?" The nurse snickered.

Link looked at her quizzically.

"Now listen, I know what this is like," The nurse said, putting her hand on the back of Link's chair. "I've watched many families come and go. Some happily, others…well, I don't think I need to explain any more. I want you two to be one of the ones that leave here happy."

"So do I." Link replied.

"For that to happen, you need to remain in everyone's good graces, you understand that, don't you?" The nurse asked.

"Of course I do!" Link shot back. "It's just…it's not…"

She smiled at him.

"You're a good person, I can tell. You just need to be…a little better with expressing your emotions, hmm? Maybe talk to those friends that are always coming to see you."

She snapped her fingers. "That reminds me, there's something for you at the front desk. I'll have to go get it."

She came back quickly, a satchel in her hand.

A Rito left this at the front desk for you. I think his name was…Komali? No, no…it's started with an 'R'…"

Link snorted. "Revali?"

"That's the one!" The nurse laughed. "I wasn't far off."

She handed Link the cloth satchel. On the front was an emblem that Link recognized all too well: the symbol of the Rito. He sighed, taking the container from the satchel. A note had been affixed to the top.

_Since I know you will eventually either eat Daruk out of house and home or be sickened by his portion sizes, I took the liberty of preparing you a Rito specialty. Don't gobble it up like I know you have a tendency to do…take it slow, savor it, and be awestruck by my superior cooking expertise. You can return the favor when Mipha recovers._

_P.S. If she wakes up, give her my best wishes._

_-Revali_

Link rolled his eyes.

He opened the container. "Salmon Meunière…"

"Something your friend made you, huh?" The nurse breathed deeply. "It smells delicious."

"I'll tell him you thought so." Link chuckled. "It'll send him over the moon."

"My name's Paya, by the way." The nurse said, pulling a chair toward her.

"I'm Link," Link replied. "Though, I think you knew that already."

Paya chuckled. "Yes, you've made quite a name for yourself among the staff here. You're incredibly devoted to your wife. She's lucky to have a husband like you."

"You have it backwards." Link glanced at his sleeping wife. "_I'm _lucky to have _her_."

"That's probably why everyone admires you." Paya reasoned

Link was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? Just _look_ at you!" She gestured to him with both hands. "You haven't left the hospital once, you sleep on those awful fold-out beds, you've memorized every medication she's taken since she arrived! It's just amazing! Even Purah said so! And she's _very_ hard to impress."

"Even Purah, huh?" Link leaned back in his chair, smirking as he thought about the short nurse.

"I have to ask, and I hope I'm not crossing any boundaries here but…well, how did you and Mipha meet?" Paya asked.

"How did we meet?" Link repeated. He thought back to his earliest memory of the Zora princess. He couldn't have been older than seven, maybe even younger than that. Link remembered riding up to the Domain with his father, swelling with pride at the fact that his father finally considered Link to be old enough to leave home with him.

On that day, Link met the love of his life.

* * *

_…_

It was a brisk autumn day. The warmth of summer, fading with every passing day, gave way to a colder autumn. The once cool summer breeze that swept across Hyrule's fields now seemed frigid, as if it was blowing straight from Snowpeak Mountain. This sudden change in temperature caused Hyrule's many townsfolk to begin bundling up in long-sleeves and pants. Still, every now and again the tendrils of summer heat teased the land, reminding them that it would return next year.

And so, it was this day when Link's father took his son out on horseback to go to the Domain. Link's father was a traveler of sorts. He had the noble job of finding unique specimens of flora and fauna and adding them to Hyrule's growing compendium. He had received a message from King Dorephan that there seemed to be a new type of flower blooming around the Domain, but only during the night. It seemed to prefer quiet, vacant areas and gave off a soft blue light. As Hyrule's chief complier, Link's father knew it was his responsibility to examine the new plant, so he packed some supplies and began to head for the stables.

That is, until someone latched onto his leg mid-step. Faltering, the man looked down at his son, chuckling.

"Now Link, how many times have I told not to do that?"

The young boy, dressed in plain clothes, relinquished his grip on his father's leg. He put his hand behind his back and looked up at his father silently.

"Well?" His father nudged

"You told me not to." Link finally said in defeated tone.

The man bent down to meet his son, gently pushing Link's chin up with the side of his thumb. He looked into Link's eyes. There was determination in them certainly, but his father could also see a hint of sadness. He pulled his son into a hug, which the boy returned as well as he could despite their difference in height.

"You're gone a lot, Dad. Where do you go?" Link had once asked him.

"I travel, Bud. I sketch pictures of flowers and animals and add them to Hyrule's Compendium." He answered.

"What's a…," Link tried to form the word. "Cop-end-uhm?"

His father had to stifle a laugh. "_Com-pend-ium_." He reiterated slowly. "It's a big book of all the plants and animals that exist in Hyrule. The King asked me to fill the book with whatever we can find. That's what I do."

"But why are you always alone?" Link was filled with questions. "And how come I can't come?"

"Well, I don't know, I guess I've never needed an assistant. And you're still a little young to be going off with me." His father replied. "Hyrule may be a safe place, but some of these plants and animals are in dangerous places. I don't want you getting hurt."

"You mean you don't want me to have fun!" Link accused.

His father hung the saddle he had polished that morning on a nearby hook. He motioned for his son to sit by him. "My son, come here."

Link did as he was told, albeit obviously very upset. His father was the one constant in his life. He never knew his mother, so his father was understandably very precious to him. However, the King of Hyrule himself had assigned Link's father to this task, so, whenever was necessary, Link would be left in the capable hands of Impa and the residents of Hateno Village while the man went to fulfill the King's request. He was never gone for more than two or three days at a time which, to an adult, was not a long span of time. To young Link, however, those seventy-two hours might as well have been a lifetime.

"You know I love you, don't you?" His father questioned.

"Yes, Dad." Link pouted; arms crossed over his chest.

"So, do you think I'd leave you out of anything fun?" His father probed further.

"No, Dad." Link answered, his pout beginning to fade.

"Bud, I only do this _because_ I love you." The man began, sighing to himself. "One day, you'll understan–"

He stopped when he saw something fall from Link's face. He craned his neck to see that his young, seven-year-old son was _crying_. Doubtless, it was difficult for him every time the two parted ways. Whether it was the King of Hyrule's decree or the simple request of a friend, the job obviously did not matter to Link. It seemed so simple: stay and find another line of work so he could look after his son, but the world didn't always work like that.

_Did it?_

Link's father sighed again, this time silently. He looked back at his son, who was desperately trying to wipe away his tears before his father could notice them. His heart clenched. Guilt coursed through his body despite his only wrongdoing being caring for his son. Eventually, his compassion and altruism wore him down and he made a decision. Hyrule _was_ safe after all. There was no reason that Link, now seven, shouldn't be able to accompany him. Besides, he was going to one of the safest areas in all of Hyrule: Zora's Domain.

The man smiled and put a hand on the boy's back.

"Say, why don't you come with me this time?"

Link immediately wiped his eyes. "R-Really?"

The man stood. "Sure! I think it's time for you to see the world." His father took the saddle he had polished off of its hook and inspected it. "After all, you won't be a kid forever."

With that, he collected a few more supplies and put them into a small pack. Testing its weight, he handed it to Link, who proudly strapped it to his back, swollen with pride.

Once their horse was saddled, his father hoisted Link onto the horse. Although Link was deft at handling ponies, he was obviously a bit uncomfortable with the larger animal. His father mounted the horse himself, behind his son, and grasped the reigns. Link leaned into him, cementing himself in place on the saddle.

With a swift kick, they were off to Zora's Domain.

* * *

It was around noon by the time they reached the Domain. As they rode over the Great Zora Bridge, Link looked upon the majestic architecture of the Zora's home and, although he was young, he understood the Zora were a proud people. At the end of the crossing, they dismounted, and their horse was led to the stables. Link followed his father up the many steps to the King's throne room. Once inside, his father approached the King.

"King Dorephan," Link's father bowed. "It's been some time, hasn't it?"

"Hello, my good friend!" King Dorephan returned the greeting. "Come to see the flower, I assume?"

Link's father rose and nodded. "That's correct. I want to add it to the compendium."

"And with such impeccable timing! As usual." The King grinned and clapped his hands together, beginning to stand. "Now, let's go to– Ah! Just a moment! Who is _that_ behind you? That couldn't be _Link_, could it?"

Link's father turned to see his son peeking around one of his legs. As the King's eyes fixed on him, he ducked behind his father's leg, but not soon enough to go unnoticed.

"Come on, Bud. It's okay." His father stepped to the side, coaxing Link from his hiding place. This is the Zora King, King Dorephan. He's one of my closest friends. You met him when you were very small. Say hello!"

"H-Hello, Mister King Dorephan." Link said finally, looking at his shoes.

The King joyous laughter filled the room. "Well, I've never been addressed with that title! Perhaps I should use it more often!"

Link smiled at the floor.

The King turned to Link's father. "Now, my friend. I think it would be best to leave Link while we scout out the area. Then, we can bring him–" He was interrupted for the second time.

"DADDY!" Came a yell from outside.

"Sidon!" A girl's voice followed.

The King looked up to see his own son running toward the entrance to the throne room. His daughter followed but was falling behind the young prince. In his haste, Sidon crashed into Link, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Ow, ow." The prince muttered.

"Sidon!" The female Zora began as caught up to him. "How many times have we been told don't disturb Dad when he's got guests?"

"I dunno." Sidon answered, rubbing his bruising tailfin.

"When he _has_ guests." King Dorephan corrected. "And the answer is 'many times', Sidon." He turned to Link's father. "Is Link all right?"

"He's fine. Just a scratch." Link father reached for some medicinal herbs in his pack and turned his attention to his son's skinned knee.

"Mipha, would you take Sidon back to the lake, please?" The King requested. "He needs to work on his swimming."

"But _Dad_!" His son wailed. "I've already been out there _forever_!"

The King shook his head. He descended, walking over to his children, placing a hand on each. He addressed Link's father. "You already know my daughter, Mipha," The King said proudly. He pushed the younger sibling forward. "_This_ young rascal is Sidon!"

Link's father bowed to the young prince. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He gestured to Link. "This my son, Link."

"H-Hi." Link greeted timidly.

Sidon tried to get a better look at Link, but the Hylian boy whipped around and buried his face into his father's pant leg. "How come you're hiding?" The Zora asked.

"He's a little shy, especially around those he doesn't know." His father explained. "You and Mipha have met already, though, Bud. You were just too young to remember."

"We did?" Mipha asked, looking up at her father.

"You did." King Dorephan confirmed. "Many years ago, when you were both, oh, how old do you think they were?"

Link's father furrowed his brow. "Maybe about three or so. Link was already walking by that time, but he was insistent I carry him around so he could see everything."

As the two men thought about it, Sidon kept trying for Link's attention. Eventually, their eyes met, and Sidon flashed him a toothy smile.

"I like you!" Sidon exclaimed. "Let's be friends!" He grabbed Link's hand and pulled him into a hug.

The King stroked his chin. "Say, I have an idea. Why don't you two show Link around the Domain? I am sure you would all like that."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sidon exclaimed, beginning to tug Link along.

"Wait a moment!" Link's father said, halting Sidon's triumphant strut.

"Surely you would not deny me the company of one of my closest friends?" King Dorephan laughed heartily. "I am sure the children will be just fine on their own!"

"Not at all!" Link's father rubbed his neck sheepishly. He turned to Link. "Go ahead, Bud."

"Then, it is settled!" He turned to his children. "Take good care of Link and remember, he is _Hylian_, not a Zora, so do not go throwing him into the lake…_Sidon_."

Sidon grinned impishly. "I did it once, Daddy. And he wasn't a Hill_-_ian. He was a Rito!"

"_Hy_-lian." King Dorephan corrected, sighing. "Haven't you listened to anything Muzu has tried to teach you?"

"Come on, Link! Let's go to the balcony, you can see everything from up there!" Mipha grabbed his other hand and dragged him out of Sidon's grasp.

"Hey! No fair, sis!" Sidon yelled in close pursuit.

The two fathers shook their heads, smiling all the while.

_Kids._

* * *

"So, this is Zora's Domain!" Mipha announced proudly, gesturing to everything beneath them.

Link sucked in a deep breath. Mipha was telling the truth, they really _could_ see everything from the balcony. The entire Domain gleamed in the light of the afternoon sun.

"We live up there, behind the throne room." Mipha continued. "Soon though, we'll have our own pools. Isn't that right, Sidon?"

"_You'll_ have your own pool, you mean." Sidon groaned. "With walls and a door! _I_ still have to sleep in Dad's pool."

Link looked at Sidon curiously. "You sleep…in a pool?"

Sidon was surprised. "Doesn't everybody?"

"Dad and me both sleep on beds." Link said.

"That's weird," Sidon said nonchalantly. "But I like you anyway." He grinned again.

"Sidon, why don't you go practice your swimming? Link and I will watch you!" Mipha suggested.

Sidon beamed. "Yeah! Let's go!" He grabbed Link's arm. "Come on, Link, let's hurry!

Mipha followed close behind them.

Once they reached the edge of the Reservoir Lake, Sidon let go of the Hylian.

"Okay, stay here. Watch this!" Sidon prepared himself.

He crouched down, low to the ground and shot up in the air, his little red body twisted in the air and, as he reached his apex, he turned and corkscrewed into the lake, sending a pillar of water up where he had landed. He surfaced a few feet from where he entered the water, his trademark grin on his face. "How was _that_?"

Mipha cheered. "That was awesome, Sidon! Exactly like Dad taught you!"

She nudged Link in the ribs and he quickly followed suit. "You're amazing!" He yelled enthusiastically.

Sidon grinned wider and submerged to practice his swimming.

The two children sat near the water's edge. Mipha dipped her feet into the water and, after a few brief seconds of contemplation, Link chose to do the same. Removing his boots, and then his socks, he plunged his feet into the cool water and felt a sense of relief wash over him. Alas, there was something else in that wave he had felt. Something…_familiar_.

A sense of belonging.

A sense of home.

Almost as if…

"Sorry about that." Mipha shook him from his thoughts. She spoke to him but did not take her eyes of off her little brother. "He's only four and he gets _very_ excited about stuff. He's such a showoff…"

Link swayed his feet in the water, watching at the tiny whirlpools that began forming around his legs.

The two sat in silence for a while, watching the ripples on the water. Sidon would surface every now and again to see if his sister was still watching him and upon learning she was, he would dive back into the water and continue swimming. Finally, Link broke the silence.

"Can you do that?" He pointed to where Sidon had reentered the water.

"_Me?_" Mipha turned to him, surprised. "Well…yeah! 'Course I can! I'm a Zora!" She sat up straight and puffed her chest out as she mentioned her race. "Wanna see?"

Link nodded exuberantly.

Mipha stood, beginning to stretch in preparation. "Okay! Stand back though, I don't wanna splash you."

Link pulled his feet from the water and dashed from the edge of the dock. With her stretching completed, Mipha took several deep breaths, filling her lungs with fresh air. She began to concentrate. She bent her knees and…

Mipha launched herself high into the air. As she climbed in altitude, she began to move, contorting her body in various graceful shapes. She reached her apex and, much like Sidon, she also entered corkscrew maneuver. Hers, however, was much more technical and fluid than Sidon's, in fact, every movement Mipha made was graceful and calculated and Link found he could not take his eyes off of her. Her graceful corkscrew carried her down and within seconds she broke the water's surface, sending small waves through the still water.

She surfaced and, wearing a grin that could rival Sidon's, called to Link.

"Well? How was _THAT_?"

Link was stunned. Even if he had the largest mental lexicon available and access to every language of the world, he would not have been able to find the words to describe how amazed he was at Mipha's performance. He could do nothing but clap and cheer for the Zora princess, who quickly made her way back to the dock.

They sat next to one another again, Mipha resuming her task to watch over her brother. Link placed a hand on his stomach to quell the butterflies that had begun to soar within him. He inhaled deeply, hoping that would reduce the impact from the strange feelings that were bubbling inside him. As he composed himself, he closed his eyes in quiet meditation, something his father taught him to do in such situations.

Before he knew what was happening, Link felt himself being pulled backward. He expected to fall; his arms shot out to grab on to something. But, instead of meeting the ground for the second time today, he found himself in the soft, capable hands of Mipha. She tilted him back further and squinted at him, examining his face.

"Uh, what're you doing?" Link asked.

Mipha hushed him. She continued her inspection of him until, finally, her eyes widened, and the corners of her mouth upturned in a mischievous smirk.

"Wanna get married someday?"

_…_

* * *

"…And that's the story." Link finished.

"Wow…That's so cute! What a great way to fall in love!" Paya exclaimed.

"Yup, it was a regular love-at-first-sight cliché," Link said. "But we're happy it happened."

He looked at the gold wedding band on his finger and smiled.

"You're _so_ lucky!" Paya sighed. "I wish _I_ could find something like that. I'm one-hundred-percent single."

Link chortled. "You'll find someone, someday."

Paya rolled her eyes. "That's what everyone keeps telling me."

She stood. "Well, I've taken enough of your time. Let me know if you need anything. Red button, ask for Paya."

"I've appreciated the company." Link replied. "Thank you."

She merely winked at him.

With that, Paya left Link alone with his thoughts again. Almost immediately, he rose and placed his hand on the handrail of Mipha's bed. He looked at her sleeping form, tangled in wires leading to various machines. She looked so peaceful; it was almost hard to believe she was still in the midst of a battle for her life. Link almost wished she would open her eyes, just for a moment, so he could see them. He was grateful that she was still alive, but as his thoughts replayed their days together, he found himself gripping the handrail tighter and tighter until, at last, tears spilled over his eyelids and rolled down his cheeks.

"I miss you so much, Mipha." He whispered past the lump that had resurfaced in his throat. "I…I wish we were back in our village. I wish…we could…just _talk_ again. I miss your voice, so…so damn much, I…I just want…you." His voice trailed off.

Almost like magic, or divine intervention, Mipha stirred. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Once the air had completely left her lungs, she drew another, oxygen flowing into her body. At the end of her second breath, her eyelids cracked open.

His eyes had met hers so many times before, but now, he felt as if he was seeing them for the very first time.

"Mipha?" He breathed, barely able to speak.

She squeezed his hand and gave him a small, wincing smile. "Hi."

"H-Hey." Link could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. "Y-You're looking…um…"

"Ghastly?"

"I was going to say 'beautiful'."

They chuckled.

Mipha drew another breath and slowly began to move her arms behind her. She pushed forward, grimacing as she did so, to try sitting up. Her body felt a thousand times heavier than normal, as if she was forcing herself against the sky. Link put his left hand on the small of her back to provide some leverage, but she shook her head. She was going to do this; she wasn't so weak that she couldn't do things for herself. She wasn't an invalid. Though her arms shuddered as she toiled, her determination did not waver. Eventually, the fatigue was too much, and she collapsed back onto the bed in a hiss of pain.

"Mipha!" Link cried. "Are you okay? I'll call the nurse!"

He reached for the remote.

"No!" Mipha choked out with more force than she had intended.

Link stopped, his finger hovering over the CALL button. He was unsure how Mipha had made such a fierce sound but dared not disobey. He put the remote down and returned to her side. Shakily, she held her hand out to him. He took it.

"I just want…a minute…with…you." Mipha's breathing was labored.

"Y-You can have more than a minute." Link felt tears in eyes again, threatening to spill over.

"What I want to tell you is…it's very…important." Mipha began. "You have to…h-hear everything I have…have to say…okay…Link?"

"O-Of course, Mipha. Go ahead. I'll listen." Link wiped his eyes.

"…Promise?" Mipha asked.

"Promise." He confirmed.

"Okay…" She took a deep breath. "Link, I'm…I…"

He patted her hand and brought it to his lips to encourage her.

"Link, I…don't…" She sighed heavily. "I don't think…I'm going to…make it." She finished.

She felt his grip tighten, his heartbeat increase, she heard his breath hitch, and, in her husband's loving blue eyes, she saw his entire world shatter before him.

"Y-You can't…" He started. "You can't just…_go_."

"I don't want to." She replied tearfully. "I'm…fighting…but Link…this is…I'm not…"

Then they started, the tears fell from his eyes, the knot in his throat grew and tightened. He could barely breathe. The room was spinning around him, as if he was on a capsizing vessel, lost at sea. He felt a cool hand grip his face and pull him back to stationary. Mipha's lips, cracked and dry, found their way to his and, in that moment, everything seemed frozen. All that mattered was her, him, and they alone…

Hours passed by like lighting. Before either of them knew it, the sun had set, and the night nurses began making their rounds. After a night nurse visited Mipha's room and examined her, she asked to see Link out in the hallway. It was the same nurse that had taken Mipha for X-rays the day before. Link knew all too well what she was going to say, there was no question, and although he steeled himself for the impact, he could not have been more underprepared.

_It's metastasized._ The nurse had explained. _It's not my place, I know, but I personally don't see the point in putting her through more chemotherapy. It's up to you, sir. What do you want to do?_

_I don't want to lose her without saying goodbye. _Link had replied.

The moments that passed as his mind reached a conclusion seemed to stretch over eternity. If Link had been counting, he would've known that it took only seconds for him to say the most painful words he would ever have to say in his life, words that confined him to a life of solitude and an eternity of longing. He drew a breath.

_Stop the treatment._

And when the nurse had finally turned the corner, he felt his entire world collapse around him.

* * *

_…I stopped blaming god when you said you were sick…_

After composing himself, Link reentered his wife's room. The lights had been dimmed for the night, but Mipha was still awake. Having slept for so long, she wasn't feeling tired, not to mention she had wanted to see Link again before he turned in for the night.

"So, what did the nurse say?" She asked.

Link could only look at her with sorrowful eyes. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Mipha nodded. "Then, I suppose we need to call our friends."

_Leave it to Mipha to be able to read him like an open book. _

She patted the seat next to her. "Sit down, my love."

Link sat next to her and took her hand in his.

"Do you remember when we were younger," Mipha began. "and you really wanted to play in the water with me and Sidon, but you were too embarrassed to tell us you couldn't swim?"

Link chuckled. "I remember. I was terrified you'd make fun of me."

"You practically _ran_ into the lake!" Mipha laughed, coughing slightly between breaths. "_And_ nearly killed yourself, I might add."

Link smiled at her. "I wouldn't have made it if you weren't there to save me."

She squeezed his hand. For some time, they sat in recollection, recounting their memories together, watching them replay.

"And then there was the time Father caught us on the balcony!" Mipha burst into another fit of laughter.

Link laughed with her. "My Dad was furious! He lectured me the entire ride home!"

"Father was afraid you'd never come back after that," Mipha declared. "He was so sure you were going to be banned from travelling the Domain, he even wrote a letter to your father explaining the situation!"

"Honestly, can you blame us?" Link asked, smiling. "We jumped on each other every chance we had!"

"Yes, but I hardly think grabbing my butt, sucking on my neck, and telling me you wanted inside of me on the palace balcony constitutes proper behavior with a princess," Mipha smiled. "Even if that princess _was_ your girlfriend."

Link's eyes widened in disbelief. "_Me_? I distinctly remember _you_ taking me up to the balcony, sucking on _my_ neck, and telling _me_ that _you_ wanted me inside of you! 'Oh Link,'" He exaggerated his reenactment of her, swooning over the chair in a suggestive pose. "'I _cannot_ wait anymore! I want you to make love to me!'"

"Oh, stop." Mipha slapped his shoulder lightly, giggling. "That never happened."

Their laughter grew fainter and their eyes met. Just how long had it been since they had surrendered completely to one another? Months? Years? Neither could recall.

"Link, do you think there's any possibility…?" Her voice trailed off.

"I don't know, Mipha. It's probably not that uncommon, especially when couples are concerned." He folded his arms. "I could go ask..."

"And embarrass yourself?" Mipha raised a hand to her mouth, shaking her head. "Forget I said anything!"

"Mipha," Link took her hand from her mouth and kissed her. "I've been thinking about it a lot too. We're in love, there's no reason to hide it."

He kissed her again, deeper this time, and rose from his seat. Mipha's heart pounded as he left. Within a few minutes, Link returned.

Anxiously, Mipha prodded. "W-Well?"

Link looked at her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, we aren't the first to ask."

Mipha's heart jumped into her throat. "S-So, can we…?"

"It's…," Link paused. "It's…possible."

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Mipha crossed her arms.

Link shrugged. "The nurses will be in shortly to make a decision. If they decide 'yes', then they'll disconnect you from everything."

Mipha grinned as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away, but the tears kept falling. She hadn't been this happy since Link had asked her to marry him.

Purah came in a little later with a few other nurses. She flashed the two a knowing smile and waited by the door as the nurses ran various tests on Mipha. In a few short minutes, the nurses began undoing the various IVs and port-a-cath. Once the nurses had left, Purah took matters into her own hands, placed Mipha in a wheelchair, and led the two to their designated room. The lights were low, and the room had a slight lavender scent. A large window overlooked the world below. It looked nothing like what people would expect to see in a hospital

"I'll make this quick, okay? You've got this nice wide room to yourselves…but, there's protocol! We have to be sure that every precaution is taken so _you_," She pointed to Mipha. "Are kept comfortable."

"Now listen," She wagged a finger at Link. "First, you can't just collapse on top of her, okay? I don't care what she says, you _can't _do that. Capisce?"

Link nodded.

"Good. Okay, second," Purah examined her clipboard. "You don't have to worry about time limits or messes or anything like that. We have a couple rooms dedicated to…ahem…_strenuous activities _like this. So, don't feel bad if you leave the place a mess. That being said…" She crossed her arms. "It's greatly appreciated if you tell us of any bleeding or nausea you may be having, so we know what to expect."

"Nothing of the sort." Mipha answered.

Link shook his head. "I'm fine too."

"O-kay!" Purah snapped, glancing at her clipboard and then at the couple. "Lastly, if you decide you're not up for it, don't worry. I'm taking care of everything. Have good night, you two."

Purah set the keycard on the table, affixed a DO NOT DISTURB sign to the door handle, and left wordlessly. Both had heard the lock click behind them, but they were still, frozen in place by the other's gaze. Silently, Link helped Mipha onto the bed. Once he was sure his wife was comfortable, he took his place beside her. Their hands met and joined, and Link began remembering how much he missed being next to Mipha. Her body, though obviously atrophied from the chemotherapy, was just as slender and smooth as it had been before the sickness entered their lives. He was mesmerized by her, even now, as he found himself looking her up and down, not in examination, but in the purest form of appreciation and love. As they laid next to one another for the first time in what felt like years, Mipha turned her head to meet Link's gaze. Link looked into those golden pools of radiance he had fallen in love with so many years ago and Mipha saw herself reflected in Link's courageous, blue orbs. They smiled at one another and Link extended his neck forward to meet her lips, locking Mipha in a deep kiss.

They stayed like that, lips locked together, for such a time that both eventually believed they would become stuck if they did not move, so Mipha pulled away from him, only to move herself closer to her husband and bring his lips back to hers. After another kiss that seemed to last for hours, Mipha guided her quivering hand to Link's face. Her muscles were weak, but she was determined. She wouldn't be able to replicate some of the positions that they had experimented with before in her current state, but she was sure that neither Link nor herself were focused on being exotic in their lovemaking. After all, the two had been granted something that not all couples received, and they resolved to make the most of it. As her hand, lethargic and shaky, touched the face of her husband, she smiled at him. She proud to have been married to him, even if three years was only a short time in the grand scheme of things; she was proud to be his wife. Link raised his hand over hers and caressed it lightly, smiling down at her all the while. Finally, Mipha returned her hand to her side and looked directly into Link's eyes again.

"Hold me." Was her simple request.

* * *

The Zora princess carried on for another two weeks before her body finally gave out. Those fourteen days were magical, and she and Link had invited their friends over nearly every day. It was little cramped, but not uncomfortable, and Mipha was happy, which made everything worth it. Talking with their old friends, as if nothing had ever changed, Link only wished that Mipha's last two weeks could be spent at Zora's Domain. _It's not fair to her,_ Link thought, _being a Zora princess, she should be at the Domain, not in some Hylian hospital._

Mipha struggled to keep her eyes open. She felt sleep taking her quickly but was resolute to spend as much time as she could with her husband. Their friends had retired for the night, cramming themselves into a single sleep room that was reserved for visitors. Mipha smirked as she thought of Revali complaining of Daruk's snores the next morning over breakfast. She was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Link returned to his seat next to her, handing her the water she'd requested. Mipha reached for it, but the cup felt so heavy in her hands, she was afraid she would drop it.

"I'm weaker tonight, darling. Could you?"

"Of course." Link stood, helping her into a seated position. He raised the cup to her lips and allowed her to dispense the liquid at a pace she was comfortable with. When she had finished, he returned to his chair, scooting it as close as he could to Mipha's bed.

She stretched her hand toward him. He took it without a second thought. She sighed. Her eyelids were so heavy, all she wanted was to go to sleep, but she knew. She _knew._

_There was not much time left._

She lightly tugged on Link's hand, beckoning him to her. He sat on the edge of his seat, closing as much distance between them as possible.

"I love you, Link." She said.

"I love you too, Mipha. I always will, you know." Link replied.

She began to move. It took every ounce of strength she had left, but she moved. She was soon to leave, and she would not have their final moments inhibited by something as trivial as her dilapidating body. She threw her arms around his neck, collapsing onto him as she did so. Her lips crashed into his, with such force that it was as if Mipha was channeling strength from another source. Surprised though he was, Link kissed her back with the same intensity. They could have remained entwined as they were now for an eternity, but even if they were able to, neither would consider themselves satisfied.

Mipha broke the kiss and weakly pulled his body toward hers. She could feel it, herself, drifting away. The room was slowly becoming hazy, like her eyes were forfeiting their ability to focus. She forced them to do so long enough to look on her husband for the last time. Once his image was firmly sealed in her mind, she pulled him in again, resting her heavy head on his strong shoulder. She could hear his heartbeat, pumping blood through his veins and, although she hated to leave him, she knew that he would be all right. With the last of her strength, she raised her mouth to his ear.

She whispered something to Link, something that the Hylian could not register in the moments between the words leaving her lips and her body collapsing into his arms. The shock wore off and he looked down at his wife, whose body was growing heavier and heavier as her soul shed its mortal coil. Tears welled up in his eyes and he stroked her head fin one final time, trying to comfort her as she left him.

He always knew it was going to end like this. He clutched Mipha's cold, limp hand in his own and balled his free hand into a fist.

_…And if they come for both of us, I'll be right there by your side…_

_…I'm by your side._


End file.
